edge_of_space_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Evolution NOW!!! Patch 0.3.48E
Evolution NOW!!! Patch 0.3.48E OCTOBER 17, 2013 - LORDSHAGGY * Command Centers '' * ''A new addition to your base. '' * ''If you place one and hit B you will see the area your command center Influences '' * ''To use things like “Automated drones” they must be placed within that influence area. More will become dependant on these in the near future '' * ''Command center Base overlay '' * ''Key Binding options '' * ''Found in the Pause Menu by pressing ‘ESC’ '' * ''Power Heat Map '' * ''Generators now have an icon that represents the amount of radiant energy they need to work '' * ''A new tool has been added which uses canister ammo to find areas valid for generators as their requirements get more specific. '' * ''Added Radar and Beacons '' * ''These items will help you find your way around the world '' * ''Crafting UI revamped '' * ''Crafting UI was completely overhauled to make it easier and more efficient '' * ''Sloping '' * ''Now walk up and down hills, with style '' * ''Lighting Upgrade Optimization '' * ''Complete overhaul of the Lighting '' * ''Brighter lighting, stronger lighting, colored lighting! '' * ''Render Updates '' * ''Large improvements in performance and image quality '' * ''Disabled Structure Tiles '' * ''Structure tiles now can be damaged but instead of popping off, when damaged enough, they become disabled. Tiles can also be repaired back to functional '' * ''Dynamic Tile States '' * ''Tiles can now have various visual states applied to them '' * ''Tile Health '' * ''Each structure tile has it’s own health value, not set beyond default at the moment '' * ''Formation Generation '' * ''Overhaul on how the world generates plants and trees and '' * ''Changes how rendering and the system is handled '' * ''Tier 3 Crafting and stat propagation '' * ''Refined resources now will show their secondary stats when refined '' * ''Tier 3 Crafting '' * ''Is available but currently only 1 item requires it '' * ''Deployables '' * ''Special temporary placeables that can be released '' * ''Implemented internally not available to player yet '' * ''Interface Updates '' * ''Added a back behind items in your tool bar '' * ''Removed red Xs so that they only show up when an item is unusable '' * ''Complete retooling of the crafting interface '' * ''Hold down right click to split items automatically '' * ''Improvements to Tiles to make them more discernible '' * ''Effect System '' * * ''Special effects like Damage over time, Heal over time, ect can now happen. '' * ''Balance Controls for Gun '' * ''Component limiters now in place to keep from 10 +1 adjustments '' * ''(This means less components on weapons but higher level components) '' * ''New Creatures '' * ''Plasma Polar Bears '' * ''Ambush Crabs '' * ''New Events '' * ''I bet you would like to know =) '' * ''Upgrade Platform Hint Event '' * ''Balance pass on weapons/gear '' * ''Screen Shake '' * ''The screen will now shake if the player is close enough to an explosion '' * ''Reloading '' * ''Set to the ‘Tab’ button '' * ''Update to spawning rules '' * ''To be more constant and natural '' * ''Updates some abilities to use '' * ''Effects '' * ''More Sound FX added and new ambiance tracks '' * ''Updates projectile physics '' * ''Updated changing music for areas and events '' * ''Adjust chests/creatures to use new looting method '' * ''Flipping placeables when placing '' * ''Right click while placeable is in hand and it will flip to face the other direction if able. '' * ''The ability put placeables on tables '' * ''Upgrade Platforms now produce light '' * ''This makes the upgrade platforms easier to see in caves '' * ''Added platforms '' * ''Players can jump through and fall through platforms '' * ''Fall indicators “when on fire you will die” '' * ''When low on energy a warning will flash over your head '' * ''Chests now have slot limits '' * ''Can now place a tile anywhere if there is back tile there '' * ''Matter re-combiner '' * ''Allows you to consolidate refined materials of the same base type at a cost to the secondary stats. '' * ''Item Recyling allows you to salvage items * ''Check the launcher for the full list.We Reached the Edge Of the text Space! ''